Field
This disclosure relates to color selection methods and apparatus such as may be used, for example, to select paint colors for a particular painting project.
Related Art
Architectural paint (“house paint”) is commonly provided in various colors. Paint color display systems have been developed to display various paint color samples to assist consumers in selecting paint colors. Most recently, automated computer or web-based color selection, coordination, and/or purchase systems have been provided.